Vs. Victreebel
Vs. Victreebel is the fifth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 7/8/2018. Story Silver and Dawn arrive in Violet City, Dawn fascinated with the architecture. She spots a tall tower in the distance, being fascinated by it. Dawn: What is that? Silver: That’s Sprout Tower. It has a pillar in the middle of it that rocks back and forth, making it resemble a Bellsprout. That’s how it got the name. Dawn: Oh, we have to make a trip to the tower before we leave town! Silver: Sightseeing as well? Heh. Why not? If you don’t mind, I’d like to check out the gym before we do any of that. Dawn: Oh, not at all! I understand that you’re aiming for the Pokémon League and that you want to earn your gym badges as soon as possible! Silver: (Smiles) Thank you Dawn. The two head to the gym, where there’s a sign on the door saying “Gym Leader out until further notice.” The two look at each other, both perplexed. Dawn: That is inconvenient. I remember that Fantina of Hearthome City was constantly out of the gym. Silver: So that was the Hearthome gym leader? I never got the chance to meet her cause she was always out. Old Voice: You won’t have any luck with any gym at this time. Silver and Dawn turn, seeing an elder sage approaching them. He is wearing purple robes and is wearing a wooden bead necklace. He has a white beard and no hair on his head. Li: I am Sage Li of the Sprout Tower. And all of the gym leaders have left for the Orre region. Dawn: Orre region? Li: The Pokémon Association has organized a massive gym leader tournament, featuring all the regions in its command. That includes— Silver: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. The leaders of those four regions are going to face each other? Li: Yes. Falkner asked me to let trainers know if they passed by. Dawn: I see. That is a bit of a let down. Li: If you are interested in training, however, I suggest that you come explore the Sprout Tower. The first floor is available for tourists, but the upper floors are the training grounds of the sages of Violet. We are welcoming all gym challengers to come challenge us as a substitute. Silver: Heh. I guess we get to see the Sprout Tower after all. Dawn: Once we finish, I do expect to see the tourist aspect of it. Silver: (Chuckles) Of course. End Scene Six sages with Bellsprout surround Silver and his Raticate, the two looking exhausted. The swaying pillar is off to the side, Dawn closer to it alternating between watching the pillar and Silver’s battle. Dawn: Silver isn’t doing too good. I still maintain that a six on one is unfair! Sage: It trains the opponent to be able to resist any foe. Now Bellsprout! Six Sages: Razor Leaf! Silver: Raticate, use Swords Dance! The Bellsprout swing their leaf arms, firing spiraling leaves at Raticate. Energy swords form around Raticate and spin, repelling the Razor Leaf as Raticate glows red with a stat increase. Silver: Ha! I have to thank Paul for that tactic. Now Raticate! Quick Attack! Raticate: RATICATE! Six Sages: Vine Whip! Raticate glows white as he speeds forward, the Bellsprout all swinging Vine Whip at him. Raticate speeds and dodges, ramming through each of the Bellsprout. Most of them stay down, but one of them gets back up. Sage: Sludge Bomb! Silver: Hyper Fang! Bellsprout inhales and spews a Sludge Bomb. Raticate’s fang glows white and grows in length and sharpness, piercing through the Sludge Bomb and destroying it. Raticate then charges at Bellsprout, energy fangs shaped like his own surrounding him. Raticate bites into Bellsprout with the energy fangs, causing an explosion. The Bellsprout is defeated as Raticate lands back by Silver. Raticate: RATICATE! The Six Sages return their Pokémon, bowing. Sage: You have beat us. But there are still three more sages then the elder for you to defeat. Only then will you have conquered the Sprout Tower. Silver: Thank you. The Six Sages move out of the way, as Silver gives Raticate a Sitrus Berry. He walks over to the swaying pillar, Dawn joining him. Dawn: That was very impressive. Being able to defeat six foes with a relatively new Pokémon. Silver: I bet Ian was able to do the same thing though. Dawn: Huh?! Are you trying to compare yourself to Ian? Silver: I think I’ve always been aware I’m no match for him. But if this is something he can do, then I want to strive to do the same. Dawn: I think that you are fine just the way you are. Silver: (Smiles) Thank you for those kind words. Now, shall we continue? Raticate: (Eager) RATICATE! The three continue to the next level, where there are three sages each with a Weepinbell. Raticate runs forward snarling, ready to go. Sage: Welcome challenger. If that is your only choice, we shall begin. Weepinbell, Three Sages: Energy Ball! Silver: Dodge, and hit them with Scary Face! The three Weepinbell form dark green Energy Balls, as they fire them at Raticate. Raticate runs and dodges the first two, but is hit by the third one. Raticate then uses Scary Face, his pupils disappearing as he has a darkened face. The Weepinbell are startled, then they get their act back together. Silver: Hyper Fang! Sage 1: Slam! Sage 2: Wrap! Sage 3: Acid! Raticate charges with Hyper Fang, one of the Weepinbell blocks it by slamming its leaf into the attack. Once the two push each other away, the second Weepinbell shoots its vine that Wraps around Raticate, trapping it. The third Weepinbell appears overhead, spewing Acid onto Raticate. The Wrap squeezes Raticate, as he groans and falls over defeated. Silver returns Raticate. Silver: They are still slowed down. Marowak, it’s time! Silver throws his Pokéball, choosing Marowak. Marowak: Maro! Three Sages: Energy Ball! Silver: Bone Rush then Ice Beam! The three Weepinbell fire Energy Balls, as Marowak spins her bone for Bone Rush. She spikes the Energy Balls back at their owners, each one hitting. Marowak then fires Ice Beam, freezing all three of them over. The sages gasp in surprise, as Silver smirks. Silver: Guess I’m taking on the elder. The sages return their Weepinbell and bow, parting out of the way. Elder Li stands at the end, as Silver and Marowak approach. Silver bows, as Li bows as well. Li: Most trainers do not make it past the the Weepin Three. It is an honor to battle against you. Silver: And you as well. Marowak. Marowak walks forward, ready to go. Marowak: Maro. Li: A one-on-one then. Victreebel! Li throws a Pokéball, choosing Victreebel. Victreebel screeches, eager to go. Silver: Marowak, Ice Beam! Li: Victreebel! Solar Beam! Marowak fires Ice Beam, hitting Victreebel as it charges sunlight. Victreebel fires Solar Beam, Marowak raising a blue barrier for Protect to block it. Victreebel’s vine appears at Marowak’s feet, grabbing one and lifting Marowak. Silver: What?! Li: Wring Out! The vine wraps around Marowak, and squeezes tightly on her. Victreebel releases Wring Out, Marowak flipping to the ground and landing on her feet. Victreebel appears over her, swinging her Leaf Blade. Marowak tries to parry it, but Leaf Blade strikes through and sends Marowak’s bone flying. Silver: Ice Beam! Li: Solar Beam! Marowak fires Ice Beam, as Victreebel fires Solar Beam to match it. Solar Beam breaks through and blasts Marowak back. Dawn: What?! Before they didn’t fire at the same time! Silver: That’s because the sun’s gone down. Dawn looks towards Li, seeing the large window higher up on the wall. The sun is shining through it, Victreebel directly in the middle of the light. Victreebel’s vine stretches out and grabs Marowak’s bone, as it eats it. Silver: Marowak, Attract! Marowak winks and releases energy hearts, firing them at Victreebel. Victreebel takes them, with nothing happening. Silver scowls at that. Li: If you can’t defeat me without using that move, then you will be in trouble! Victreebel, Wring Out! Victreebel shoots her vine, wrapping around a crouching Marowak and lifting her off the ground. Victreebel uses Wring Out, as a silver aura forms around Marowak, taking some of the damage. Everyone looks confused, as Victreebel drops Marowak, where it lands crouched to the ground preparing to take off in a run. Silver: I gotcha, girl. Marowak, Skull Bash! Li: Leaf Blade! Marowak pushes off the ground, shooting head first at Victreebel like a rocket. Victreebel parries it with Leaf Blade, but Marowak pushes through and rams Victreebel. Victreebel coughs up Marowak’s bone, her snagging it from the air. Silver: And Bone Rush! Marowak beats on Victreebel with Bone Rush, sending her flying into the wall. Victreebel slumps down defeated. Li is astonished, but regains himself. Li: I am, defeated. Well done, young trainer. If this was a gym challenge, you would’ve easily have won. Silver: I thank you for your kindness. But I still have a long way to go. Silver goes over to Marowak, petting her. He then returns her to her Pokéball, and turns to Dawn. Silver: Now, let us head back downstairs. We have some sight seeing to do. Dawn: (Smiles) That would be much appreciated. Main Events * It's revealed that all the gym leaders have gone off to the Orre region for a tournament. * Silver's Raticate reveals he knows Swords Dance. * Silver's Marowak learns Skull Bash. Characters * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Sage Li * Bellsprout Sages * Weepin Three Sages Pokémon * Raticate (Silver's) * Marowak (Silver's) * Bellsprout (Sages', x6) * Weepinbell (Weepin Three's, x3) * Victreebel (Sage Li's) Trivia * This episode references the events that are happening in Pokémon Tales: Orre. This episode occurs right before the beginning of that series, as the gym leaders have just left. * Silver taking on the Sprout Tower challenge is based off his manga counterpart in Pokémon Adventures taking on the challenge as well. ** Another reason was because it was a feature of the Johto region games that Ian ''did not ''participate in during his journey through Johto. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver